Naruto: Blades of Destiny
by DrakenSword0z
Summary: A person steps into Naruto's life, one that he considers a Older Brother and a Father. Another steps in as an Older Sister yet a Mother. Their bond will change the shinobi nations. NarutoX?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfiction

Title: Blades of Destiny

"who are you?" –talking

"**What ningen" -demon speech**

"_**Katon: …." -jutsu**_

"_I was sent by my leader to guide you." – flashback/entity_

"we die together." –thoughts

"NARUTO!" -SHOUTING

0000 Chapter 1: Another World on Another Branch

0000 ?'s POV

Darkness…total darkness covering the world around me. I see no one among the endless void. I am all alone, alone in this lonely world. With each step I walk closer to the end or to nothingness. As I walk, trees sprout from the blackened earth under me. Trees with many names…many worlds…many dimensions, an endless forest was born. A trail leading to nothingness laid before me. I walk…I walk…and walk…walking this lonesome road to nowhere in this vast forest.

*Drip *Drip *Drip

Rain…soothing rain, tears from the skies…from the heavens begin to fall upon my form. It isn't long till the onslaught comes. Thunder roars high above in the skies, calling out to me. I continue to walk the trail that was once dry now a flow of a gentle stream. I continue to walk; as I walk I come upon a tree, a tree of tall foundations.

"Hmm…" I hum; my palm rests upon the trunk of the tree. A tree with so many branches, words were flowing about around the tree, millions of them. Information begins to fill my minds, all about this world and how it worked. I grunt in pain as I grab my head, one word comes forth in my blurred vision.

"Naruto…" I whisper, I look to the branches again to see more words, millions of other branches had words on them as well. Some were short like twigs, some were long and strong, and some were half as thick as the trunk. The center named Canon, it reaches up so high but not high enough to touch the heavens yet, the others branches named Alternate Universes, branching off into different directions but yet still aim for heaven. As I look I notice some branches are alive and growing, some are alive but dormant for the time being, others withered and dead.

"So many worlds and stories wrote upon this tree. Some have died, some are still and dormant, others are ongoing. Let us see if this story goes on and on till dormancy or till death." I whisper, my form begins to be sucked into the tree, a new branch is born. I await my fate on the other side.

0000 Normal POV, Konoha

October 10th, an important day for the citizens and shinobi's of Konoha. This was the day of the Kyuubi festival, to celebrate the day when the Yondamie Hokage defeated the Nine-Tailed Bijuu, Kyuubi. Everyone celebrated this day except one, just one. A child so young wanders about in the filled streets of the village. He wanders about oblivious to all; he did what every child did at a festival. To be free and experience fun and joy…or at least tried to.

"Get out of here demon brat!" a masculine voice shouted angrily with hate and venom.

The child is still with shock before vanishing into the crowds, little did he know. People with the darkest of hearts were planning.

0000 ?'s POV

I groan as I feel myself return. I open my eyes to see the darkness of night. I slowly sit up, then stand. I stumble once but I get a grip on a nearby wall. As my vision clears I notice I'm in a dark area, an alley to be precise.

"So I have come." I thought as I looked around, a poster flies by. I get a glance at it.

"Kyuubi Festival, October 10th." I say to myself as I walk steadily out from the alley.

"Rule one. Be seen yet be unseen." I recite to myself quietly.

"Rule two. Watch all surroundings for clues or hostiles." I said again, I looked around to see nothing of the bad sort. But I do notice some shadows among the roofs.

"Rule three. Strike from the shadows. And strike efficiently, silently, and no mercy." I mutter to myself, I began to blend into a nearby crowd of people.

"Rule four. Stupidity, ignorance, arrogance, and naivety will not be tolerated."

As the crowd I am in seems to enlarge, I notice a few things. The civilians were now holding weapons of sort, broken bottles, rusted kunai's, rusted knives, pipes, etc. Some were even carrying torches. Children were being led away by their parents. I narrow my eyes with suspicion. Something was about to happen soon. Something crashes into my body; I stumble a bit before growling in annoyance, as I turned, I stopped growling when I noticed a child was on the ground.

"Ow." The child said as he rubbed his head.

0000 Child's POV

I was just running, running to find another place. Why didn't the people accept me? What did I do deserve this I wondered. As I was running, I accidently crashed into someone.

"Ow." I said rubbing at the pain on my head.

I looked up to see a man staring right back at me. He wore a black bandana around his head covering his hair, he wore a coat of some sort, I also saw he was wearing metal boots as well as gauntlets, he was wearing something metal on his chest as well but it was well hidden under all the other clothing he had on. A mercenary? A ninja? I didn't care or know, but I was right now scared of what he might do.

0000 ?'s POV

When he looked up to me I saw a hint of fear etched across his face for a few moments before he covered it with a smile. I raised an eyebrow in confusion at the act.

"Ehehehe….sorry mister." He said sheepishly as he got up.

"It's no problem kid. Just be careful not to run into anybody else." I replied with a smile, I ruffled the kid's hair for good measure. I noticed some people glaring at me, this made me more cautious.

"Say kid, where are your parents?" I asked, the child's face went from happy to instantly sad and depressed.

"I don't have any parents…I don't know who they were either…" he said, a bit of anger flares in me before vanishing.

"Why so kid?" I asked again, it took him a few moments to reply.

"Well…I asked ojii-san about them, but all he told me was that they were great people…" the child replied.

"No mention of their names?" I said.

"No…" he whispered.

Rain began to fall form the skies above. It wasn't long till a thunderous boom echoed across the heavens. Rain began to pelt my coat; I notice the child didn't have a coat of any sort either.

"Hey kid, you're getting wet. Do you have a place where you live?" I beckoned, the child stiffens before nodding. His cautiousness is really making me more wary of my surroundings. I ask him to lead the way. As I pass by more people, I notice them glaring at the child. I scowl and held the child closer to me protectively; he clings onto my arm as if it were his lifeline.

"Why is the kid so scared? This needs some investigation, those shadows are watching though…" I thought as the child continued to led me, we came upon some apartments and the kid led me into his. As we entered I closed the door behind us.

"This is where you live?" I asked as I looked around.

"Yeah…ojii-san gave me this place when I got kicked out form the orphanage when I was…4." He said bluntly.

My blood just froze at that statement. An orphanage kicking out a child. Oho, now that was unacceptable.

"Why?" I dared to ask.

"The owner and some of the workers said I was a demon and I didn't deserve to live with other orphans." He said bluntly again.

"Mmmhmmm…" I hummed, thinking all the painful ways to kill those people.

"I never got your name kid." I said.

"It's Naruto…what's yours?" he asked with curiosity.

"Me? Well…you can call me….Raiden…" (No not the Raiden from MGS, this is an OC)

0000 Elsewhere, Konoha, Hokage Tower

"Are you sure of it?" Sarutobi asked the ANBU before him.

"Yes Hokage-sama, this mystery man was interacting with Naruto. He seemed to be aware of our presence and the possible Kyuubi Hunt from what the villagers call it."

"This is troubling indeed, I want you to keep an eye on that man. Make sure he doesn't do anything to Naruto."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The ANBU said before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

0000 Normal POV, Raiden

Raiden was walking in the still partially crowded streets of Konoha. Some people were glaring at him as he walked by, his destination was the Orphanage. He was paying the owner a visit. The rain pelted his coat as he walked hastily.

"Look it's the demon lover."

"The Kyuubi must have placed him under Genjutsu."

Raiden only scowled as he heard the accusations. A lot of people were going to die either today…or some other time. He didn't quite know where the Orphanage was from the details Naruto told him so he decided to ask a villager.

"Excuse me ma'am?" he said getting the attention of a woman doing her laundry. "Do you happen to know where I can find the orphanage?"

"Why should I tell you Kyuubi lover. Get out of my site." She said loudly, Raiden only scowled.

Raiden glanced around and saw nobody; he decided to take his chance. He grabbed the woman by the arm turned her towards him she tried to scream before Raiden slammed her into the wall harshly, his right forearm pinned at her throat making her choke.

"I said…where is the orphanage." Raiden said coldy, his emotionless eyes bore into hers. She didn't answer him, so Raiden increased the pressure he was putting into his arm. "I'd rather not kill you right now, but I will if you don't answer. So I'll ask again…where is it!"

"It's just three blocks down the street, take a left at there, go two blocks and there you will find a large red building." She said, tears were streaming down her face, Raiden only scoffed.

"See that was easy. But you won't be remembering any of this though." Raiden said as his left hand glowed white as he reached for her head.

"No stop!" she said pitifully, but Raiden paid no head as he latched his hand into her head, she gave a silent scream on pain before passing out. Raiden's hand stopped glowing and he dropped the unconscious body of the woman.

"Troublesome." Raiden whispered as he went his merry way.

00 5 minutes later…

Raiden stood before the Orphanage; he gazed at it with no emotion.

"Hmm…if I were to guess, I bet the owners office is right….there!" Raiden said as he pointed to a room at the second floor, it was the largest room out of the others. "And the workers must be right….there!" he said again as he pointed to a separate building with multiple rooms for each worker.

"I'll make this quick." Raiden whispered to himself as he entered the building.

As he entered he was in a mid-sized room with some furniture, he saw a hallway which had a sign that said 'Bathrooms this way'. He saw a door with a sign above it saying "Enter here". Raiden decided to go through the hallway first.

"Naruto said only some of the workers and the boss; I better not kill the wrongs ones then." Raiden said as he cautiously walked through the hall. Raiden decided to ask any workers he encountered about Naruto. He approached a worker fixing some pipes at the end of a hallway.

"Excuse me sir. But do you know anything about a child named Naruto?"

"The Kyuubi? Yeah, little brat got kicked out 2 years ago. Thank goodness." He said with a scowl. "What's your deal with him?"

"Oh nothing, I'm new to town and I've just been hearing a lot about this Kyuubi. So I've decided to ask around about it." Raiden relpied.

"Oh, well be warned. Stay away from him or he'll place you under genjutsu." The man said as he turned back to work on fixing the pipe.

"Thanks. And goodbye." Raiden said as electricity began to spark and crackle silently in his sleeve.

Raiden then rammed his palm into the man's back, a blade of electricity shot out from under his wrist stabbing through the man and hitting the heart, instant kill. The man's body fell backwards and Raiden caught it in mid-fall, he dragged the body and placed it in a closet. He made sure no blood was left on him or anywhere else.

"Hey Qin! Qin you there bud? Everyone else is readying up more the Kyuubi hunt." A voice came down the hallway, Raiden cursed as he slinked into the shadows.

"Qin?" the person said as he came by, before he could react Raiden grabbed the man from the shadows and quickly snapped his neck. Raiden also placed the body in the closet with the first victim.

As Raiden was about to leave he bumped into something. He looked down to see a child, a little girl, staring back at him with curiosity and innocence.

"Shit." Raiden cursed, a child this young shouldn't see something like this.

"Mister? What did you do to that man?" she asked.

"Nothing little one, he was just…tired so I had to…put him to sleep." Raiden lied; the girl seemed to buy it and gave him an innocent smile.

"Oh, okay mister." She said cutely, Raiden smiled as he ruffled her hair making her pout.

"Run along now little one." Raiden said, the girl beamed with joy before leaving. Raiden gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

Raiden quickly walked away from the corridor, he entered a large room. He saw a receptionist typing something on her computer. He walked over to the desk, he coughed to get her attention.

"You here to adopt?" she asked as she brushed her violet colored hair.

"Maybe, I want to have a look at the kids first. Maybe a lovely lady like you can show me?" Raiden replied with a charming smile, she blushed a bit at the act.

"Why, certainly sir. I could show you around." She replied seductively, she hugged her stomach showing off some of her cleavage.

She stood up from her chair and led Raiden to a door; she opened the door revealing a large room with children playing about. Raiden decided to ask about Naruto.

"Say, you've heard anything about a kid named Naruto?" Raiden asked as he viewed the kids as well as some of the other workers in the room watching or interacting with them.

"Oh that poor child. Yes, I feel so sad at how the people treat him." She replied with sadness in her words. She suddenly beckoned him to follow, Raiden looked around before following.

"You're new here?" Raiden asked, looks like somebody isn't dying today.

"Moved in about three years ago, trying to get away from things back at home. So I got a job here, I met the kid too. He's sweet, a little bit of a handful but sweet. Everyone told me to avoid him, but on occasions I would visit him to comfort him. It put my job on the line though as well as my life. I was forced to stop due to all the threats I got from some of my co-workers. I tried to ask the Hokage, but only he can do so much. It broke my heart when our boss kicked the child out. That's just…just…inhumane…" she said. As they were passing a room, she dragged him in and shut the door while locking it.

"Hmmm…" Raiden hummed, he decided to take his chance. "Ms…"

"Call me Akia, just Akia no 'Ms.' please." She said, Raiden nodded.

"Akia, you said people threatened you correct?" Raiden asked, she nodded. "What if those people were to be...should I say…silenced?" Akia's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly hid it, with a frown.

"You're kidding right?" she asked. "Alright you're not kidding form that blank look you're giving me. Alright, I guess you could do that for me."

"You're not frightened?" Raiden asked with a raised eyebrow, she only scoffed.

"I'll tell another thing about me…when I said I was trying to get away from things back at home? I literally meant it…I'm…a former kunoichi. Technically I'm a missing-nin, S-ranked as well." She admitted quietly.

"What did you do?" Raiden asked bluntly, shocking her a bit.

"Well…you see…I stole something of high value to a village, including assassinating a few very power political leaders, some civilians and some shinobi. Hell I even beat some of the best nin-hunters." She said.

"Interesting, what was the thing you stole?" Raiden asked as he leaned on the wall.

"….a sword….a powerful one too….it is said with one swing it can level an entire shinobi village. I haven't tried it out yet though."

"Hmm…" Raiden got into a thinking pose. "Well for one fact, I'll trust you. Another fact, I'll need your help."

"And what would that be?" she replied.

"Naruto. I'm planning on getting him out of this place." Raiden said. "Anyways before that though, mind telling me why didn't kill those threatening you yourself?"

"Well that would seem very suspicious. Everyone knows I don't like them and for them to disappear would put me on edge and my identity on the line. I needed someone else to do it, and well…you offered."

"Very well. Give me their names and descriptions and I'll deal with them. After that meet me at the Red Light District." Raiden said.

"All right." Akia replied.

00 Timeskip, 30 mintues later...

Raiden watched from the shadows as shinobi forces scoured the orphanage, word had gotten out that many of the workers had been killed; all targets that hated Naruto including the owner were silenced. Akia was acting perfectly in the situation, plus there was no evidence of tying her to the deaths.

"A job well done…" Raiden muttered to himself as he walked off to the Red Light District.

00 Later

Raiden was leaning on a wall waiting for Akia to come, he waited and waited. Rain continued to fall from the heavens, pelting his face. He didn't flinch one bit when the rain pelted his face. He enjoyed the feel of the rain, it was soothing and relaxing. To him…it washed away all the pain…washed and purified his soul. Lightning flashed across the skies, the sound of thunder followed after.

"Raiden-kun?" a feminine voice asked. Raiden broken from his trance looked at the speaker, it was Akia looking at him with wonder.

She wore a purple coat that hugged her body tightly showing the size of her chest. Under her coat was a skintight shirt, she wore black ANBU styled pants. She blushed lightly as his eyes went over her frame.

"You here, good. Come with me." Raiden said as he held out a hand, Akia took it with no hesitation. Raiden began to slowly lead her to where Naruto was.

"Where are we going?" Akia asked as they neared Naruto's apartment.

"Just wait." Raiden relpied, he stood in front of a door and knocked on it. No response, Raiden knocked again and got the same results. It wasn't until he tried to open the door the knob fell off revealing chaos had erupted in the room a long time ago. Furniture was upturned and smashed, the windows were broken, everything inside was vandalized.

"Oh no." Raiden said as he franticly looked around. "No…no…nonononono…" Raiden said hastily as he looked around.

"Oh dear…what happened?" Akia said as she witnessed the damage.

"Naruto? Naruto. Naruto!" Raiden said as he looked around, there were no signs of the child. "NARUTO!"

"Wait…this is…oh kami." Akia said with revelation.

Raiden noticed a faint trail of blood, leading towards the window. Raiden feared the worst for the child and looked out of the window; nobody was at the bottom but he saw the blood on the pipe next to the window.

"He must have gone down the pipe. He could be anywhere!" Raiden thought as he jumped out the window, Akia cried out in surprise before she followed in suit.

Raiden landed with a dull thud as he examined the trail, Akia landed next to him. There were signs of a struggle here as the unturned garbage can wasn't enough as well as thick smudge marks on the soil.

"Akia, I need you to look around, everywhere if you must. Just find Naruto!" Raiden barked, Akia nodded before leaving in a shunshin.

Raiden continued to examine the area; he again smelt a faint trail of copper. He saw another faint trail of blood and began to quickly follow it. It didn't take long till he heard some sobbing coming from an alley, when he turned the corner he saw something that would scar a normal persons mind. Naruto laid broken and bloody on the ground, a pool of blood was forming. Multiple objects were skewered on his body. Raiden didn't hesitate to rush to the boy's aid.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Raiden said as he slowly pulled out some objects from the child's bleeding body, he noticed some of the wounds healing at a fast rate but he was too worried to care. "Stay alive kid. Stay alive."

"I want to die…I want to end it all…" Naruto whispered.

"Don't think like that kid! You still have much to live for!" Raiden scolded as he pulled out the last object, he quickly picked up Naruto and began to rush to a hospital. Naruto's eyes slowly glazed over and began to close. "Stay awake Naruto. Stay awake!"

"Let me go…I want to sleep…" Naruto whispered again.

"STAY AWAKE!" Raiden shouted loudly as well as slapping the kids face lightly, it seemed to keep him awake a few seconds longer.

When Raiden saw a familiar red +, he kicked open the door and ran up to the receptionist.

"I have very hurt child here miss, he needs immediate medical attention!" Raiden barked, said woman looked at Naruto before scowling.

"Demons don't deserve treatment! Get out now!" she said uncaringly.

"But-"

"Security!" two guards ran over and shoved Raiden out from the place. Raiden was furious; they would deny a child hospitality even when he was dying.

"Mmmph…" Naruto whimpered in Raiden's arms, Raiden was in a frozen state. Why would people let this child die without care, inside Raiden was raging.

"Fuck you all then! I'll save him myself!" Raiden shouted loudly as he dashed away from the hospital. He was going to take Naruto away from this hell. Naruto was now going to live a new life away from this cursed place, but first he needed to save the kid. As he was running he saw Akia looking around.

"AKIA! I FOUND HIM!" Raiden shouted over, she instantly looked and ran to Raiden.

"Oh kami, we need to get hi-"

"I already tried, they won't help either!" Raiden interrupted, Akia had the look of horror on her face.

"WHAT! THAT'S UNBELIEVABLE!" Akia shouted.

"We gotta get him somewhere warm, where do you live?!" Raiden asked, Naruto was shivering now, time was running out.

"Just a few seconds away follow me!" Akia rpelied.

00 Later

Naruto's unconscious form laid on the bed in front of Raiden, his wounds and cuts were bandaged up. His body temperature was returning to normal, but his head seemed to be burning hot. A most likely case of a fever forming, Raiden rubbed his forehead as he sat and watched Naruto's prone form.

"In all my years, I would've never have thought Konoha was this heartless." Akia's voice chimed in. "I mean he's just an innocent child. What exactly did he do to deserve this?"

"Something related to a demon called Kyuubi." Raiden said, Akia was silent for a few moments.

"Oh kami…I think I know." Akia said, Raiden instantly jerked his head towards her.

"Tell me." Raiden said with gritted teeth.

"Well apparently a few years ago before I moved here, a bijuu attacked Konoha. It was the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Nine-Tailed Demon Fox?" Raiden said, Akia nodded.

"Mmhmm. The fox attacked the village killing hundreds, from what people say. The Fourth Hokage defeated and killed the Kyuubi. But…I don't think that's true though…"

"Why so?" Raiden asked.

"A bijuu is almost impossible to kill, only the Ridoku Sennin could've done something like that. The Yondamie of Konoha was power yes…but not that powerful. I think the most likely option was that he…sealed the demon away. Sealed it into something. And I think that something is Naruto, he was born on the same day of the attack and found at the same time of the Kyuubi's defeat from what rumors go by. I think the Yondamie and this kid are related, they look almost the same looking at it." Akia said, Raiden's hand balled tightly.

"So…if he is the container…they harm him because he holds a demon?! That's the most bullshitiest reason to hurt him. If he dies then the said demon would be loose! It's like a glass of water, break the cup and the water spills out!" Raiden shouted.

"Well only some people see it like that. The rest are blind to whatever they think." Akia said as she looked sadly on Naruto's form.

Raiden shook his head in disbelief, there was a long silence until Raiden broke it.

"We need to get him out of here." Raiden stated, Akia looked in confusion.

"What?"

"I said we need to get him out of here. The people won't accept him at all, no matter how hard he tries. He needs to begin a new life elsewhere away from this cursed place." Raiden said as he looked to Akia pleading.

"You want me to come along?" She said, Raiden nodded.

"You're the only other person so far that I can truly trust." He replied, Akia just sighed before nodding.

"Alright, I'll come. I was thinking about leaving a few weeks ago, I even thought about taking the kid as well." Akia said as he went out of the room to gather her things.

Raiden stared at the door for a few moments before turning his attention back to the sleeping form of Naruto.

*Sigh. "I'm sorry kid. Sorry that I let you get hurt." Raiden said before he too left the room.

0000 End

So whadda think of this story, been running around in my head for a while since I wrote Demon Angel. I'm still working on it don't worry if you've been wondering, just hit a bad obstacle. I think I may rewrite a few chapters as well anyways hope you liked and review.

Drake is outta here! PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Fanfiction

Title: Blades of Destiny

"who are you?" –talking

**"What ningen" -demon speech**

_**"Katon: …." –jutsu/technique**_

_"I was sent by my leader to guide you." – flashback/entity_

"we die together." –thoughts

"NARUTO!" –SHOUTING

0000 Chapter: Starting a New Life

"Ready?" Raiden asked Akia.

"Yes, let's go." Akia responded as she locked the door behind them.

"Mmmph…" Naruto whimpered under the blanket wrappings, Raiden had wrapped Naruto in a warm fuzzy blanket to protect him from the cold. He was now being carried by Akia, Raiden would give a glance at Naruto often. "He's fine Raiden-kun, let's go while it's still dark."

"Right."

The two slithered through the shadows with complete silence; the streets were quiet and devoid of activity. An occasionally group of the homeless or late bystanders would wander about. As Raiden peeked around a corner, he spotted a group of ninja coming in that direction.

"We got company, hide." Raiden said to Akia as he blended into the darkness, Akia quickly hid behind a nearby barrel. The incoming ninjas ran past them without notice. "Let's go. Shouldn't be too far from the gate now." Raiden spoke as he quickened his pace.

"I feel like we're being watched." Akia noted, Raiden nodded in agreement. A few times he felt as if someone was watching them. He glanced around cautiously behind them, in the corner of his eye he noticed a slight glimmer in the light.

"There, near the lightpost." Raiden said as he glared at the glimmer from the corner of his eye, Akia too caught a glimpse of it from the corner of her eye as well. "Hand me a kunai or something. I'll deal with it." Akia checked her pack before handing Raiden a plain kunai. He tightened his grip on before a small spark of electricity flowed from his hand to the weapon making it glow blue. With inhumane speed he tossed it dead on at the glimmer.

*CRACK! *CRASH! That was the result.

"Let's go, it won't be long till whoever that was watching sends forces over here." Raiden said, Akia nodded without hesitation.

0000 Timeskip, 5 mintues later…

They arrived near the gates of Konoha, it seemed the security seemed more tighter than usual. This made Raiden curse silently to himself, luck was not on his side today.

"Looks like security is tight. This might be difficult." Raiden said, Akia seemed to be thinking before she spoke.

"Maybe we can fool them? I can use Genjutsu to change yours and Naruto's appearance." Akia said, Raiden didn't think that was a bad idea.

"That could work…but won't they know if you're using genjutsu? Plus why change me?" Raiden replied.

"Well it's worth a try with the genjutsu, if it fails we can kill them. Plus I have to change you, your clothing seems…unusual, you'll stand out a bit since there's nobody else around." Akia said nervously as she tightened her grip on Naruto.

"Good point. Let's have high hopes." Raiden agreed, Akia gave Naruto to Raiden gently. She then quickly went through some hand seals, Raiden then felt a bit funny after a second or two. "Feels weird but I think I can handle it."

Raiden then looked down to see he was wearing normal civilian clothing; he looked up to see Akia had a scarf wrapped around her face. Then he looked to Naruto, his face wasn't changed that much except without whiskers and blond hair. He now had brown hair.

"Let's go." She said as she took back Naruto.

"High hopes." Raiden added as they approached the gates.

As they neared the gate a shinobi stopped them.

"Halt. If you plan on leaving the village I'll need to see your pass." The nin said, Raiden inwardly cursed.

"Honey do you have the pass?" Raiden acted, Akia too went into her act as well.

"Yes, it's in my pack." Akia replied, Raiden nodded before reaching into her back and pulling out a pass. He showed the card to the shinobi who looked at it for a second before nodding.

"Alright. You can go. But out of curiosity, where are you going?" the nin asked, Akia tensed a bit, didn't expect this to come.

"We're going to visit an aunt of hers…she…passed away recently. We're going to her funeral." Raiden added quickly, Akia then sighed a bit before acting by showing a depressed expression.

"Oh…um…apologies." The shinobi asked a bit guilty now.

"No worries, you didn't know." Raiden said, the nin nodded once more before they were allowed to leave.

"That was close." Akia mumbled.

"Don't worry, your plan worked at least." Raiden reassured, Akia smiled before giving a kiss on Raiden's cheek which surprised him a bit.

"Thanks Raiden-kun…" she said while blushing.

"No problem…" Raiden said quietly.

0000 Timeskip, 30 minutes later…

The walk was silent, just plain silent, not even a single word uttered…well except Naruto's mumbles that is. Though they had gotten far from the village, Raiden was still ever cautious. Who knew what could be out here from the village.

"So…Akia…you said you had a sword that could level a village…am I correct?" Raiden asked with curiosity, Akia nodded.

"Yes, from what many say. A single swing can level a village, but I never got the chance to test that theory out. Maybe I can when we find a more permanent place to settle…" Akia replied as she checked on the sleeping form of Naruto.

"I can sense something else though…where is the sword hidden?" Raiden asked quietly as he cautiously scanned the trees for danger. "I can go fetch it while you take Naruto to the nearest town."

"Well…it's just east of here not too far, it's in one of my hideouts that I used when I was on the run. A large sword shaped rock is the landmark that it's nearby. Be a little careful though, I set a lot of traps around there. Also…be wary of that hideout too…I never explored the whole entire place…who knows what else could be down there…I always felt…watched…like prey…" Akia hesitantly replied as she stared at Raiden.

"Don't worry…I'll come back with all my body parts…hopefully…" he muttered the last part to himself. "I see you later; make sure you two stay safe."

With that said Raiden vanished in an instant, leaving Akia and Naruto by themselves.

0000 Konoha

"ANBU report." Sarutobi said sternly though a hint of worry and fear was in his voice.

"We couldn't find any traces of Uzumaki Naruto Hokage-sama. We did not see or find any person you mentioned earlier, they may have already left the village." The ANBU replied, Sarutobi became more worried for Naruto.

"Then send a team out, search the forests, caves, and nearby towns! I wan't Naruto found and returned safely as well as bringing to two responsible for his abduction!" Sarutobi said loudly, the ANBU nodded before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

0000 Raiden

Raiden shifted lightly when he heard a twig snap. He veered around and crouched low within the tall grass. A lone deer stepped out from the bushes searching for food. Raiden released a breath as he continued to look around. He was about to move until he suddenly stopped…a pile of leaves was waiting right in-front of him. He also noticed a small opening on the side.

"Pit trap. Empty? Or spiked? Most likely the latter." Raiden grabbed a rock and tossed it at the pile.

The instant the rock it, the covering collapsed. A deep pit revealed itself, within it was an array of long sharp spikes. A few dead corspes of animals were in it.

"Definitely spiked. Most effective way to kill someone or rather…something." Raiden said to himself.

Raiden shuddered at the thought of himself being one of them if he hadn't stopped his move. He really need to get his senses back together if he was going to stay alive. He then moved away from the uncovered pit, he checked his footing wherever he went. Taking cautious steps as he went.

"Sword shaped rock…sword shaped rock...hm?" Raiden's mumbling ended when he noticed a rock sticking out of the ground, one sharp end facing the heavens.

Raiden treaded closer to it, it didn't look like a sword shaped rock from this angel. He moved around and got a more better view, now it definitely looked more like a sword.

"Huh…the wonders of erosion…it can craft a beauty of arts." Raiden muttered as he looked around. He was about to move until something nudged his shin.

*Snap!

"Shit!" Raiden cursed as he quickly jumped backwards, a wall of spikes sprang from the grass and smashed right on the spot where he once was. "Crafty…effective…and instant death, could be useful later in the future." Raiden commented on her skills and creativity.

"Hmmm…where is it. Where is it? Where is that damnable enter-aha!" Raiden exclaimed as he pulled open a hidden door. With one more look around him, Raiden jumped inside.

It was pitch black inside; to most it would be walking blind. But Raiden's eyes were developed enough in the night vision to see at least a couple meters. Still it was a tad difficult walking around in the dark. His left hand clenched tightly and lightning crackled around his fist, this provided some form of lighting. He found what looked like a torch and cracked his lightning on the tinder. The torch came to life as it was lit.

"That's better." Raiden said as he began to walk through the hideout.

Each step he made sent an echo through the hideout, water dripped from the ceiling sending out more echoes. The howl of the wind could be heard screaming form another direction. The hideout rumbled a few times making Raiden a tad nervous, a memory of him being almost buried alive came back. He shook his head to rid of the bad thoughts.

"Stay focused, wouldn't want to go cuckoo just yet. This place sure is large for a simple hideout, feels more like a large cavern."

A ray of moonlight could be seen further down a tunnel, Raiden quickened his pace before emerging into a large area.

*Whistle. "Wow, what a site." Raiden said with small awe as he looked.

The room was humongous, pillars of stone held the ceiling in place. Old stone stairs littered across the area. Glowing crystals were sprouting from the ground; roots from the trees from the world above snaked down the walls of the room. Small holes in the rock ceiling allowed rays of moonlight to shine through giving the place a beautiful glow.

"Looks more like an ancient ruin of some sort. No wonder why Akia chose this place." Raiden mumbled before walking down a stair. "These ruins look thousands of years old…"

"Now…where would I hide a sword?" Raiden mumbled as he looked.

As Raiden was looking he noticed something yellow glowing lightly in the darkness, he narrowed his eyes and tried to get a better look.

*Rumble… *Crack! *Screech!

"Shit!" Raiden cursed as he rolled sideways when he heard the screech emit from behind.

When Raiden got back up standing what he saw made him raise an eyebrow. A large reptilian creature glared at him, a full set of sharp teeth, long claws on hands and feet, and a large claw for the main toe. It towered over him at least by 6 feet.

"Shit. Never thought I had to actually fight a dinosaur, a raptor out of all them." Raiden mumbled as he and the large raptor glared each other down. "No wonder why Akia chose this place, dark, enclosed, and a deadly protector within."

As they circled each other, Raiden noticed it was slightly limping, it seemed to cringe its jaw as if in pain, then he noticed a slight glimmer on the left leg. It looked like a needle, a senbon to be correct; part of it was sticking out of the leg, about an inch. When Raiden stared deeply into those angered killer eyes, he raised an eyebrow when he saw…a sense of pleading of some sort from them.

"Hmmm…if I recall from what I gained from the tree…if something from this world gets attached or stuck on a summon unintentionally…they cannot return to their world…this must be a summon then…" Raiden concluded in his head. "Time to send someone home…but…I'll have to knock it down and out somehow…"

He didn't get to think much further than that when the raptor roared and charged.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Raiden cursed loudly as he dodged behind a pillar. "Damn that thing is fast!"

The large raptor charged again, this time Raiden waited till the last moment to dodge as it jumped into the air, claws ready to tear.

*Ka-Bam!

The pillar it crashed into shook slightly, the raptor was shaking it's head form its daze.

"_**Inazuma ken! (Lightning Fist!)"**_ Raiden shouted as he rammed his lightning coated clenched fist into the side of the dinosaur summon.

The large raptor gave a cry of pain as the electricity coursed through it. As it snapped its jaws at Raiden, it met another lightning coated fist under the jaw. The raptor screeched loudly forcing Raiden to cover his ears form the pain, the raptor used this chance to slink back into the shadows. When Raiden's hearing came back, he looked around cautiously. Something made the rocks behind him tumble off from the ledge, Raiden quickly swung around with his fists crackling with electricity…only to see nothing. A shadow came out in a blur making Raiden curse as he dodged. The shadow vanished before he could land a hit, Raiden scowled as he looked around again.

"This is going to be very troublesome." Raiden said to himself.

A blured shadow came out again, this time Raiden was ready. With a sidestep, he landed a blow on the raptor's ribs. A large *ZAAAAP! Echoed across the cavern. It screeched in surprise and pain, a few ribs could be heard breaking from the amount of power used in the blow. As the raptor landed on its side painfully, Raiden had to shake his hand to get rid of the pain in it.

"Damn…tough ass bones for starters. Felt like I punched 8 inches of pure steel, now that was not pleasant for me to feel." Raiden mumbled as the pain receded.

The large raptor got up hastily and glared at the intruder heatedly, it snarled loudly and they began to circle each other again. Raiden clenched his hands again, more sparks of lightning emitted. The eyes of the raptor were glaring at the current held in Raiden's hand.

"Looks like big boy is scared of thundah!" Raiden mocked as he clenched his fists again, the current grew bigger, Raiden's body began to course with the current making him glow blue.

The large raptor growled at Raiden as they circled, the circle was growing smaller by the second. The raptor snarled lightly, it made goads at Raiden, but he was one not easily to be goaded. Raiden too tried to make the Raptor attack but it seemed they both knew what the other was doing. Without a further moment, the raptor attacked, its jaws snapping dangerously near Raiden's face.

"Eat this!" Raiden shouted as he hooked a punch on the side of its jaw.

While it's head was reeling from the hit, Raiden quickly pressed his palm on the creature's hide before pumping electricity from his arm into the creature's chest.

*Zzzzaaaap! ZAP! ZZZZAAAPPP! Zap! ZZzzzzzzZZZAAAAAPPP!

The raptor screeched loudly as lightning coursed through its body, the shock gave a view of its skeletal structure. When Raiden released it, it hit the floor sputtering and its limbs jerked and twitched, it was still alive but severely damaged. Raiden quickly searched for the senbon, seeing the glimmer he reached for it only to be knocked away as the raptor slashed his chest with its foot.

"Augh! Fuck! That hurts like shit!" Raiden cursed before smashing his coated fists into the raptor's head, dazing it.

Raiden reached for the senbon again and grasped it tightly, the raptor then decided to struggle, making blood sleep out from the senbon and pushing it further in. Raiden cursed loudly as he sent another current through the needle serving as a conductor. The raptor screamed loudly as it was shocked again. Raiden gave a yell before yanking the needle out before he smashed his free hand into the raptor's face. The raptor gave a slight groan of pain before puffing out of existence. As the cloud vanished, Raiden could be seen panting loudly, he looked at the senbon in his hand with hate.

"Fucking needle…I'll kill whoever made that summon rot in this world for a long time." Raiden said as he tossed the needle against the wall breaking it.

*Crack!

"Hmm?!"

*CRACK! *CRASH!

"Aiiiiiigh!" Raiden yelled loudly as the floor beneath him gave away.

"OH SHIIIIIIIIIT!" Raiden's voice echoed as he fell into the darkness.

0000 Akia and Naruto

Akia sighed as she laid Naruto down on a futon, she and him just entered a nearby town minutes ago and rented a room at the nearest inn. She yawned as she stretched her arms lazily, she took a glance around the room, taking in the silence…that is until Naruto began to stir awake.

"Mmmmph…*yawn!"

Naruto's sleepy eyes opened and closed occasionally, he then began to look around. Examining the room, when he didn't recognize the room as his own he began to panic. Before he could panic any further a voice called to him.

"You're awake?"

Naruto's head veered toward the source, Akia had a look of concern on her face the boy looked at her. First in shock then fear as he slowly tried to back away.

"I'm not going to hurt you Naruto. In fact, I was worried about you when we found you." Akia said to calm him down.

Naruto seemed to calm down a bit, though he was suspicious when she knew his name, he looked at her before looking at the floor.

"How do you know me? And whose 'we'?" Naruto asked.

"Raiden-kun told me, and not to be rude, my name is Akia. As for Raiden he was the other person that was with me. He found you lying in a pool of blood in Konoha." Akia replied.

"Raiden…Raiden…that was the man I met…he was…nice to me…will you be the same?" Naruto asked again as he set his eyes on Akia.

Akia frowned slightly at Naruto, he was looking at her with a calculative gaze, as if trying to see her soul or something.

"Like I said…I'm not here to hurt you. I was worried when Raiden found you in your state; you were…bleeding…a lot. Raiden told me when he took you to the hospital…they rejected to treat you."

"Mmhmmm…they never liked at all…always said…I didn't deserve any treatment like the rest, said…I was a demon…" Naruto stated plainly, Akia inwardly shuddered at the cruelness in Konoha. She wondered if others like Naruto suffer the samne fate…or worse…

"Where…where are we?" Naruto's voice cut her from her thinking.

"Hm?"

"Where are we?" Naruto said again.

"Somewhere far away from Konoha." Akia answered.

Before they could talk any further, something growled loudly, Akia looked at Naruto amusedly, while the latter had a sheepish expression on his face. Akia chuckled heartedly before speaking.

"C'mon, I'll get us something to eat." Akia said as he led Naruto out of the room.

0000 Raiden

"Ow! Augh! Oof! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

The curses and shouted of pain form Raiden echoed across many tunnels and rooms as he fell through each floor with rocks in tow.

"Fucking-ow! Old ass-ow! Wood!"

Finally after a bit he landed on solid ground rather than old ancient wood. Raiden groaned loudly as he pushed a slab of stone off of him. He reared his back receiving some satisfying cracks from his spine; he did the same with his limbs receiving the same results.

"Fuck! That hurt like shit!" Raiden cursed for the fiftieth time in his day.

When Raiden lifted his head, he noticed a bundle at the edge of the room. Raiden growled loudly as he stood up and walked awkwardly towards it. Raiden grasped the table shakily before unrolling the bundle revealing a sheathed katana. Raiden scowled as he saw nothing odd with it.

"This shit better be worth all the trouble I just went through. Fuck…my chest…" Raiden said as he grabbed his chest that was still bleeding.

As Raiden began to tread towards a set of stairs, something fell out of the wall. A large scroll of some sort, it was slightly glowing. The energy seemed similar to the raptor moments ago, Raiden painfully leaned down and picked it up before pocketing it.

"Well…at least I got something else too…damn old ruins…plus…why the hell did Akia go so far down just to hide a sword?!" Raiden said painfully as he trudged to the stairs.

0000 End

Hey! Hey! I'm back….ish….ehehehehe…sorry for the long delay for this story…had some issues with the computer…and writers block, but hey, I've got more inspiration to go. But I felt…I don't know disappointed in this chapter, I may comeback later for stuff…so just bear with my slow updates.

Anyways…..Drake is out!


End file.
